


Kidou's Transfer

by LadyofSamurai



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofSamurai/pseuds/LadyofSamurai
Summary: After Kidou decided to transfer to Raimon, he became close with Endou. Thanks to his friendship with Endou, he got accepted fast and learned a lot of new things. But not all things were as new as they might have seemed.





	Kidou's Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I kinda forgot whether I had uploaded this before somewhere. But since I wanna make this my main place for uploading, I'm gonna post it here anyway. Inazuma Eleven is something special for me and I think I could write a lot about it. But for now, lets transfer this first and see what will happen. I do suck at writing summaries and stuff, so excuse me if that never works out xD  
> Feedback once again appreciated ^^

As he stared at the ceiling of the Inazuma bus he sighed silently. He couldn't sleep. 'It's already been a few weeks since I transferred from Teikoku to Raimon. **_'And it feels like I belong here'_**   Kidou thought. Everyone accepted him without hesitation and it surprised him. Although he first joined Raimon to beat Zeus jr.High, he really felt good playing with everyone. But he missed his friends and old teammates, especially Sakuma and Genda. He wondered how they were doing. And there is another thing on his mind. The match against Gemini Storm.

The first time we met Gemini Storm things didn't go well. We couldn't beat them, they were to strong for us. I tried to figure out what we had to do, but besides training I couldn't think of anything else. When we had our second match we lost again and after the match Gouenji left the team. Now we're here, at Hakuren jr.High and we found ourselves a new member. A defender and forwarder called Fubuki Shirou. He's a wonderful player, but there seems to be a story behind this guy. As a defender he's quiet and reserved, but when he's been told to score he runs over the field by himself and seems to ignore his teammates. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will in some time.  
I just have so many things on my mind now. I'm trying to figure out how we need to play against Gemini Storm. With the training we went through we are much faster so I hope we can keep up with them. _**'That's something we can find out tomorrow'**_   he thinks to himself. I hear someone moving and getting out of his sleeping bag. It's Endou, guess he can't sleep either. He gets out of the bus without making a sound, trying not to wake anyone. He also got a lot on his mind, not just the game but also his feelings for Kazemaru. Yeah I know about it. First of all I see what's happening and second, he told me about it. I smile when I think about our little talk, he deserves to be happy. _'Kidou, are you awake?'_ Kazemaru whispers. _'Did Endou just leave the bus? Do you think I...'_ he starts but I cut him off by saying he should follow him. This would be the perfect time for them to talk, at least if both of them have the guts to say something. Kazemaru smiles and nods before he goes after Endou. I really hope things will work out for them.

* * *

 

I close my eyes as I start to think about Sakuma and Genda again. It's been a while since I've seen them and wonder how they are doing. The match against Zeus injured them pretty badly and they were in the hospital when I left. What would they do in this situation? I sigh because I know what they would do when they wanna get the pressure off of them. They told me, I've seen it, heck they even did it to me! I know I shouldn't be thinking about it but I can't help it, I'm just to stressed right now. I remember the first time I saw them together.   
I thought everybody already left after training but when I got to the showers I heard some sounds. Quietly I went to take a look and found Sakuma and Genda in the shower, together, kissing each other. Genda was stroking Sakuma's member while water splashed over them. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but I couldn't look away, I didn't want to either. After a minute or so I see Sakuma looking at me and a blush creeps over his face. But he doesn't tell Genda to stop. In fact, he put his hand on Genda's member and starts stroking him. I just stood there, watching them while a strange feeling went through me.   
Without noticing I started to touch myself. Sakuma and Genda both moved up there pace and are now heavily breathing. I just kept watching them as I moved my hand faster over my own growing member. I'm not quite sure what I was doing, but I had to do something. So I put my hand down my shorts and grabbed my member as I started stroking it again. All this time Sakuma is watching me. I move up my pace equal to theirs and a few seconds later I feel like I'm gonna explode. I can't help but to close my eyes and lean against the wall as I go over the edge.   
The same time I hear Sakuma and Genda moaning as they reach their limits, but I'm not able to open my eyes yet. By the time I catch my breath and open my eyes, I see both of them looking at me, with a smile on their faces as they ride out their orgasm. I start to blush, so I fix my clothes and go back to the other locker room, knowing they're not able to follow me so soon. I can't believe what I just saw, what I just did, but I do feel more relaxed.   
After a while they found me and did they sit next to me. First none of us said a word, but Genda was the first to speak and he started to explain what happened. Both of them were blushing but they told me it happened before, they did it just to get the tension out of their body's after training. After a lot of talking I could understand that they didn't wanna tell anyone so we decided to keep it our secret. And since I now knew about it, they offered to help me too if I wanted to. I stood up with a smile on my face and told them I would definitely let them know before I walked away.

* * *

 

 _ **'And I did let them know if I needed any help'**_ I thought to myself while smiling. This wasn't the best time to think about them, as I realize I got turned on. Maybe the cold air can do some good for me so I sit up ready to go outside. When I turn around I see that Ichinose is looking at me. I have no idea what's going through his mind so I keep looking at him while I get up and ready to leave the bus. _**'He really does have a nice smile and those eyes...'**_ I started to think to myself but I cut off my thoughts before things got worse. Just as I'm about to go outside I see he's looking at me from head to toe and back, keeping his eyes locked at a certain part of my body. I can feel his eyes burning on my crotch but I don't look away from him. It kinda feels like I'm daring him to say or do anything. And there it is, his famous smile when he looks me in the face and winks before he lays down again. I can't help but to grin and shake my head when I go out of the bus. _**'If he thinks he can win this game, he's got it all wrong. I'm not one to be teased like that'**_ I think to myself.  
When I get out of the bus I take a deep breath of fresh air. Yeah this helps, a little. I feel a little of the tension build up leaving my body. But not for long, as I stand against the bus I hear sounds coming from above. I listen carefully before I realize it's Kazemaru and Endou. And it doesn't sound like they're talking. I feel like I'm intruding on their privacy but for some reason I'm not able to walk away. So I just stand there, leaning against the bus listening to all the sounds. It isn't helping my situation, not at all. I was already tense because of the game, because I thought about Sakuma and Genda but also because of the way he looked at me. **_'Ichinose, what were you thinking just a few minutes ago. By the look in your eyes I would say you knew what I was thinking about. The way you let your eyes roam over my body, send shivers down my spine.'_** Before my thoughts go any further I hear Kazemaru moaning on top of the bus. _**'Guess they talked and now Endou's letting Kazemaru know how he feels'**_ I think to myself while grinning. But it's no good for me, standing there and listening to everything they're doing. I close my eyes and let my head rest against the bus, trying to ignore my body. But I just can't, the sounds coming from above are just to much so I slowly move my hand to my growing member. I sigh softly as I start to massage myself. I can't believe it's happening again, that I'm doing this again. But in a way I don't care, I'm just to turned on.

All of a sudden I feel two hands on me, one covering my mouth and the other over my own hand which is on my crotch. When I open my eyes I see the sparkling eyes of Ichinose. _'Looks like you could use a hand there Kidou'_ he whispers so close I can feel his breath on my skin. He takes his hand away from my mouth but I don't say a word, I just stand there with a grin on my face. He puts his hand beside my head against the bus while he rubs my member with the other, with my hand still under it. It's a strange feeling but I like it. _'Keep your hands beside you and don't make a sound'_ Ichinose whispers to me. I can't help but to smile, I wanna see what he's gonna do so I do as I'm told. Ichinose also hears the sounds coming from above us and tilts his head a little. He gets a big smile on his face and starts to move his hand again. This feels so good, this is what I need, what I want. But it's not enough for me, that his hand is on my shorts, I want to feel him closer. It seems he thinks the same, or he can hear my thoughts, cause he moves his hand inside my short.   
I shiver when the cold air and his cold hand cover my warm member. His smile gets even bigger as he starts to move his hand and I wanna close my eyes to enjoy the feeling. _'Don't you dare close those pretty crimson eyes of you Kidou, I wanna see what you're thinking, feeling'_ Ichinose whispers to me before he licks my neck. He moves his hand in a slow pace but I want it to be faster. So I move my hips to let him know and he got the hint, he tightens his grip as he starts to move a little faster. I can feel the tension building up inside and I want more. I can hear Kazemaru moaning and panting, it's turning me on even more. Ichinose notices and with a grin he says _'I didn't know you like that stuff Kidou, I might have followed you sooner. I want you to come with Kazemaru, I'm gonna make you come with Kazemaru.'_ I can't help but to stare in his eyes and whisper to him _'Move faster or you're not able to keep that promise.'_ His smile got even bigger as he suddenly moves up the pace. Yes, this is what I need. Above me I hear Kazemaru trying to ask something of Endou but he's not able to talk and it makes me smile. But my smile fades when I feel that Ichinose removes his hand. My eyes open in shock when I feel a hint of cold air before I feel the warmt of his mouth.   
I can't do anything besides standing there and look at Ichinose while he takes my member in his mouth and moves his head. The moist warmt of his mouth and Kazemaru moaning above me is enough to push me over the edge and I explode. Ichinose softly keeps moving his head and licking me until my body stops trembling. I can't believe what just happened as I stare at him with a surprised look on my face. _'And did I keep my promise Kidou?'_ he asks me with a big smile on his face. This doesn't happen often but I'm lost for words, my mind just exploded. But before he gets in the bus I grab his arm and look him in the eyes. _'I'm gonna return the favor some day, don't think you're getting away this easy'_ I tell him with raised eyebrows and a grin on my face. He gives me a big smile while he tilts his head to the side, winks and salutes me.   
I cross my arms as I lean back against the bus, with a smile on my face. Hmm this could get interesting... Above me I hear Kazemaru and Endou talking about where they're gonna sleep tonight, they don't wanna wake anyone but they only have one blanket. I shake my head and smile, I grab a blanket out of the bus and throw it up there. I hear someone holding his breath, it must be Kazemaru cause I hear a soft _'Thank you Kidou'_ from Endou. I grin while I go back inside the bus, trying to catch some sleep before the game tomorrow. I guess I can sleep well tonight.


End file.
